Enemy
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: When he snatched her from her home, from the safety of her mother, father and three brothers he had done so just to make them suffer. To make them pay for their feud through their innocent daughter. He had long relished the thought of such a cruel revenge. But then why was it, when she looked at him with hurt in her eyes...he was unable to land even one blow on her face? Sam/Scam


Hi. :D I have a new…something for you guys lol.

I recently got this idea and I wrote this out as an experiment of sorts. I really don't know if there will or should be more.

It is _AU _and does not follow the TS storyline in any way whatsoever actually lol. XD

**Disclaimer: **Totally Spies does not belong to me but this story is AU so at least this idea is all mine. :P

* * *

"Sameera? Lady Sameera, where are you?" the old woman called out as she frantically searched the halls of her master's palace, while looking for his only daughter.

Nervousness panged away at her mind as she thought of a particular, possible reason why the girl wasn't in her room, safely tucked away where she should be and let out a small cry of panic before pushing her tired, old limbs to move faster.

If Sam came to any harm, her master and his sons, Sameera's father and three brothers would bury her alive. While ordinarily the girl coming to any real harm was not a major concern because the likelihood of something of the sort coming to pass, of harm falling upon the dear, beloved daughter of the region's richest and most powerful ruler and his protective sons, was rare but nowadays and for the last while...it was a threat that was very certainly real.

The old woman's face lost all colour as she remembered why Sameera's freedom had been restricted so much that she was not allowed to leave the palace's walls and step outside for even one moment. It was all because of the terrible danger she was in. She knew the girl, a carefree and happy young lady didn't understand it, but she and the rest of her family understood it well.

If she was seen outside...it was very possible she would be seen by THEM. And she didn't even want to think about it what would happen if they, if HE figured out that his enemies included a vulnerable, unmarried, innocent virgin that just so happened to also be very, very beautiful.

A shudder passed down her spine at the very thought and she again pushed herself to move faster and faster in a desperate attempt to locate Sameera before something happened to her. In all her panic and worry she barged right into her a moment later, and only realized it was the girl when she hastily looked up to apologize to whom she had thought was the lady of the house until she noticed the lack of signs of aging on her face and knew it once it was indeed Sameera.

Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped open before she swiftly hugged the girl. "Oh lord, thank you! Thank you!" she said as she gripped her tight, as if she was not really there even though she was. "Thank goodness you're all right," she said, finally calming down when she realized her head would remain attached to the rest of her body for one more day with no thanks to this girl of course.

Letting out a breath of relief and pulling away, she held Sameera at arms length and threw her a scrutinizing glance. "Where were you?" she asked, sternly, needing to know where she had ran off while she had taken her necessary nap. She was much older now than when she became her nurse and she simply couldn't run after her like she once had been able to which was something she was sure Sameera took advantage of just like she had today.

Sameera let out a small sigh and shook her head. Her nurse's paranoia and constant fussing over her never seemed to come to an end no matter how much she grew up. She wasn't exactly five anymore, so that if she did go her way she would get lost in the palace or outside its walls but she knew her nurse and her family for that matter liked to treat her just the same.

As if she was just a child and needed to be guarded at all times for her own safety. She knew they did it to keep her protected and with her best interests at heart but-

Another sigh left her. But she was a young woman who had so much she wanted to see and live and experience. And when they all kept her under lock and key like this, she feared in the back of her mind that one day soon, she would be married off to some unknown man of her father and brothers' approval without so much as ever seeing the sun set from anywhere but her bedroom window.

"Young lady, I am waiting for an answer." Her nurse said and Sam sighed again, nodding her head and letting go of her thoughts before looking up at the old lady who she loved dearly but sometimes annoyed her too much for words.

"Calm down nurse," she said softly, smiling at her. "I just went to pray, that was all."

Hearing her, the nurse let out a loud breath of relief. Good, she had been in the palace after all and had not left the grounds. "Well I apologize, my lady," she said, smiling sheepishly because her panic had been her own fault this time after all. if she had been in the palace then it should not have taken her this long to find her as it had.

Putting her hand over her heart to calm it as it was still beating from her run around the palace, the lady bowed her head. "I didn't see you in the prayer room and so I got worried."

Sameera bit her lip before speaking in a quiet voice. She knew she was going to be yelled at for this but she didn't want her nurse to feel guilty when it was her fault she had not been able to find her. "Um..." she started slowly, knowing of her nurse' upcoming rant and fearing it before she continued. "I wasn't in the prayer room."

The old lady looked up at her with narrowed eyes at this new information. "You...weren't?" she said, watching Sam shake her head no. "Then where were you?" she asked, now more curious than ever.

Sam bit her lip harder and tried to stay calm. "I um..." she said, pulling her black drape off her head and putting it over her chest to buy time. But when she could feel her nurse's gaze digging holes into her, she sighed and finally said what she had to say. "I went to the temple," she said quickly before sealing her eyes and wincing.

And as she had expected, in the next second, her nurse had let out a shriek. "You did WHAT?" she cried. The nurse's eyes went wide and she looked as though she was about to faint at any given second. Then she began mumbling to herself brokenly while her hand flew up to touch her heart. "Oh my lord...Oh lord, oh lord," she kept saying over and over again.

Sameera bit her lip in nervousness knowing when her nurse starting chanting the words 'oh lord' over and over again like a broke record that some line had been crossed by her that was not meant to be crossed. Worried and concerned, Sam touched her nurse's shoulder to try and calm her.

"What's wrong?" she asked sweetly only to gasp a second later and take a step back when her nurse swatted her hand away and threw her a vicious frown.

"What's wrong?" she croaked in disbelief before pointing a finger at her accusingly. "What's wrong with YOU child?" she screamed now waving her arms like one of the possessed soothsayers walking the streets that claimed to be able to see the future.

Pointing a finger at her again and almost jabbing her in the ribs, the nurse kept screaming at her. "You know you should not be roaming around in these times! Especially not dressed like that!"

Blinking her eyes in confusion Sam looked down at her outfit to see what her nurse was making such a big fuss about. And after staring at it for a moment she still didn't get what the big deal was. Her clothes were not short, they were quite long and were all dark black. Sure her sleeves despite being long were sheer and her top left her stomach exposed, but she had taken her scarf with her to cover all that.

Besides, she couldn't have covered herself from head to toe because it was scorching hot today. A small sigh left her quietly. And the scent of blood and sweat and fire that was just glued to the air all around them wasn't helping the situation.

She jumped a little when her nurse continued her rant in a louder and more shrill tone. "You know what is going on right now!" she screamed, looking at her with wide, worried eyes. "There is an all-out war going on, your brothers are fighting every day!" Her face grew even graver. "If you had been seen, they'd know!" Her voice proceeded to small, scared whisper. "HE would know," she breathed out before screaming again and staring at Sam as if she was mental. "Lord, what were you thinking? How could you make such a bad decision?"

Shaking her head at her nurse, Sam let out a loud sigh before turning around and marching past her to her room. She knew now that her nurse had started on this lecture, she wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

_"In fact..." _Sameera thought, slightly smirking. _"I'm sure she's so caught up in screaming she won't even notice I'm gone."_ Turning her head to glance at her nurse, her suspicion was confirmed when the old lady was standing there still screaming at a pillar as if the pillar was her, herself. Letting out a small laugh Sam walked away to go escape to her room before her nurse realized she had vanished.

While the nurse kept lecturing what she thought was Sameera, one the servants of the house came by and saw her screaming at a stone pillar. She let out a amused laugh that caught the nurses' attention. Looking up the nurse noticed that it was the youngest servant of the house, one that was Sameera's age herself that went by the name Clovera who was laughing at her.

Putting her hands on her hips the old nurse threw her a stern glare. "What may I ask, is so funny?" she snapped.

Clovera held a hand over her mouth to stop her giggles before pointing at the pillar. "You were just yelling at a stone pillar," she said and the nurse opened her mouth to say that that was an outrage until she noticed that the blonde was right.

Feeling her face heat up from embarrassment, the nurse cursed at Sameera in her head for making a fool out of her before she looked back at Clovera. "Don't you have better things to do than pick on me?" she muttered.

Clovera rolled her eyes. "I'm not picking on you," she said before smirking teasingly and patting the old woman on the shoulder. "Just relax grandmother," she said drawing a glare from the nurse accompanied by a slap on the hand. "Ouch!" Clovera squealed, rubbing her hand.

The nurse flashed her a triumphant smile. "I am the nurse, not your grandmother," she said with her nose raised.

Clovera let out a small huff. "Not mine you're not," she mumbled letting her hand fall to her side before she looked at the old woman with concerned eyes. "Now what's the problem? I could hear you screaming all the way down in the kitchen."

Realizing that she had heard her going ballistic over Sameera, the nurse sighed. "Just the usual," she said looking distressed.

Clovera blinked her eyes and spoke in an knowing voice. "As in princess Sameera managed to slip outside again?" she said and when she saw the nurse shudder a little she let out a small laugh.

Shaking her head she reached out and touched the nurse's shoulder again. "You need to relax nurse," she said softly before shrugging her shoulders. "If you ask me, I think the master's fear is irrational. The princess has been kept so carefully inside the palace that even those that know of her existence are nowadays doubting she is here anymore." She let out a small laugh and waved a hand airily. "And the enemy is an outsider so he doesn't even _know_ that the master has a young daughter he could tak-"

"Silence!" the nurse roared leaving Clovera to jump a little and let out a small scream of alarm. Holding a hand over her heart Clovera looked at the nurse with lost eyes. "What did you do that for?" she asked and the nurse resisted the urge to slap herself on the forehead. This girl was seriously too dumb for words sometimes.

"Don't even say such things!" she snarled but Clovera just looked as lost as ever. Letting out a heavy sigh the nurse stepped closer to her and spoke in a firm tone. "If the master or his sons hear you say such things they'll have your head!"

Clovera rolled her eyes and shrugged. "So let them," she mumbled. "It's not like they notice me anyway," she said and the nurse ignored the last part of her statement. She knew Clovera, as many other women that knew the master's sons had secret desires to marry one of them and be set for life.

Of course nothing of the sort was going to happen anytime soon because all three of the master's sons - Darren, David and Dean- were busy with the war and even more busy worrying over their sister to even think of marriage regardless of how badly anyone wanted to marry them.

"I hear the leader of the master's enemies is a young man," Clovera said suddenly drawing the nurse's attention back to her.

"That's the master's _main _enemy," the nurse said, correcting her. HE was the real problem, the rest of were just his people working under his orders and fighting for him. "Yes he is a young man," she nodded before fixing Clovera with a worried glance. "Wait! Have you seen him?" She asked, panicked because Clovera worked inside the palace most of the time and rarely ever left. And if she had seen him that meant that he had access inside the palace and more importantly…access to Sameera.

Finding Clovera silent, the nurse shook her shoulder. "Answer me! Have you seen him?" she asked urgently.

Clovera rolled her eyes figuring out the nurse's pattern of thought and knowing she was probably asking if she had seen him here in the palace. Deciding to put the old lady out of her hysterical state Clovera shook her head. "No, I haven't seen him personally."

The nurse let out a deep breath of relief as she raised a hand and wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Well thank the lord for that," she said but was unable to help but wonder just how Clovera knew he was young then despite not having seen him. But when CLovera spoke her next words everything became clear as water to her.

"I hear he's...quite handsome," Clovera said giggling in an excited way before she bat her eyelashes and let out a dreamy sigh. "And I hear he's tall and strong and has very, very lovely eyes..."

The nurse's eyes went wide as she stood there in absolute shock at this girl's lack of boundaries. To think that she was talking about her master's enemy like this! It was simply an outrage.

"Where did you hear all this nonsense?" she asked sternly leaving Clovera to laugh again.

"It's not nonsense, it's true!" she protested.

The nurse let out a small snort. "And how would you know that?" she snapped.

Clovera shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Oh the servants like to gossip about such things." Another giggle left her lips. "A lot of the girls here are quite taken by him..." her smile turned wider. "By this mysterious outsider," she said deviously and the nurse rolled her eyes knowing she should have seen that coming.

It was just like the young blonde to indulge in such shameful activity such as gossiping and fantasizing about strange men. And now she even seemed to have a liking for the enemy regardless of how wrong it was to like one's adversary. But unlike Clovera, she knew her limits well.

"Not me," she said firmly, letting Clovera know she wasn't the slightest bit interested in him. But instead of being reminded that she too should not have been thinking of him in this way and feeling ashamed, Clovera was soon giggling.

And the nurse was just about to ask what was so funny when she said. "I said girls were interested in him, not grandmothers!"

The nurse gasped before throwing her a vicious glare. "Clovera, shut up I say!" she screamed rampantly. "Daydreaming about him? How could you?" she roared. "He's our ENEMY!"

Clovera shook her head and raised a hand as if to interrupt. "No, he's our _master's_ enemy."

The nurse ignored her. "One of these days your head will be cut off! You just wait and see!" she said before remembering how Sameera had stormed out on her and could very well right now be running around outside the palace, meaning that it was her head on the line again and deciding to go check on her immediately.

Ignoring Clovera who was just shaking her head at her and saying that there was nothing wrong with not choosing to see the master's enemy as her own enemy the nurse ran down the hall and then up the stairs as fast as she could carry herself on her old legs.

And soon she burst into Sameera's room, her eyes wild with panic half expecting not to find her there only to calm down when she saw that she was there cozily laying on her bed and completely safe.

Mumbling another thankful prayer to god, the nurse walked in and walked over to her with a serious scowl on her face. "Young lady," she said sternly. "Running away from me isn't going to erase what you did."

A loud groan left Sam's lips as she rolled over in the bed to bury her face in her pillow. She couldn't believe her nurse was still at it. She was still stuck on the fact that she had stepped outside the palace's walls today and refusing to let it go.

Hearing her nurse still calling her name, Sam's patience soon ran out and she turned back around and glared at the old woman. "Will you stop it?" she said, annoyed. "You are acting like I slept with some random man before marriage."

"Sameera!" Her nurse screamed, shocked that she had just said something so inappropriate. But Sam just rolled her green eyes in a careless way. "What?" she snapped. The nurse looked at her with disgusted eyes. "Do you know if you brothers had heard you right now what they would think?"

Sameera craned her head back and sighed in exasperation before looking back at her nurse with pointed eyes. "They would know I wasn't serious," she said firmly. "They know I would never do that," she said knowing she was a moral, chaste girl that would never do anything of the sort and everyone knew that about her.

The nurse let out a small huff. "Oh I'm not so sure about that," she said drawing Sam's attention. The nurse poked her in the shoulder and quirked an eyebrow. "You do run around a lot."

Sam couldn't help but laugh at that as she nodded. "Yes I do, but I know my boundaries," she retorted.

The old woman smiled. "Is that so young lady?" she asked and watched Sameera bob her head up and down in agreement. The nurse's smile widened and after a moment she spoke in a soft whisper, "You know, I'd be a lot less worried about you…if you were married."

The moment she said that Sameera sat bolt upright in the bed and looked at her nurse with annoyed eyes. "Nurse dearest..." she muttered. "I am not having this conversation again!" she shouted before plopping back down on the mattress and avoiding her nurse's gaze hoping she'd get the signal that she hated this topic and would stop talking about it.

Of course she had no such luck.

"Why not?" her nurse said sweetly, continuing on regardless of how Sam wasn't even looking interested. "You are of marriageable age and there isn't a man out there who would not want to marry you."

That Sam took a moment to huff at. She knew that wasn't it. This had nothing to do with her being of 'marriageable age' the way her nurse was insinuating it did. No, it was just because they wanted her gone from the house and for no other reason. That was why she hated the idea of marriage even if she was of age. It made her feel like she was some kind of burden to be cast off the family's head.

She knew, it was more than obvious that her brothers wanted her gone so that they didn't have to worry about HIM hurting her. They wanted to be able to focus on the war only. And all of that made her feel like a source of stress, of misery and like something her family wanted to wash their hands of.

That wasn't a fun feeling. It hurt and it made her feel like total and absolute crap. It made her wish (despite loving her family more than anything) that she had been born anywhere else. Even as someone from the servant class, anything which would give her more freedom than she had now.

But that was just a silly wish and at most a dream that would never come true. Yesshe was stuck in her role as a daughter of this house and hence her fate was sealed. One of these days she'd be married off and gotten rid of for good. And before she could stop herself she had had said exactly what she was thinking. "You just want to get rid of me."

The nurse let out a gasp of pure shock as if she had something ridiculous and unthinkable. And it didn't take her long to shake her head and deny that what she said was true. "That's not true!" she said firmly. "That is not true at all! Every girl gets married one day."

Sam could only let out another huff because she knew they would not come out and say it but getting rid of her was what this was about. They wanted her GONE and fast so she would be protected from HIM.

A glare formed on her face as she thought about it. In fact they wanted her gone so badly that they already had suitors picked out. Her father had a long list and her brothers had even longer lists of suitable husbands of their own.

She was only lucky they hadn't settled on one man yet something in her gut told her it wasn't going to be long before they did and then she'd be married to that faceless man and be bound to him for the rest of her life.

After all they already agreed on something regarding her future husband didn't they? They did all agree on the one man she was NEVER going to marry, even her father agreed on that. And that man was the same man that her brothers were fighting over keeping their claim of land.

The foreigner that went by a name that meant something like god's honour, something her brothers often jeered at since they found he had no honour pillaging through the regions like this and claiming to be much better suited to rule.

They agreed she could never marry HIM, their enemy, her enemy, and while she agreed with that as well (as she never wanted to marry her enemy) she was left afraid because her brothers who ordinarily never agreed on anything already agreed on this one thing.

And she knew it wouldn't be long before they agreed on WHO she had to marry and then... Sameera curled her body into herself and frowned sadly. She didn't even want to think about it.

"Ah look at the time, I must be going to do my other chores," her nurse said a moment later, standing up from the bed and turning to go. But before she did she turned back to Sam one more time. "Be sure to come down for dinner on time," she said before a smile formed on her lips. "And don't worry I won't tell your father or brothers about you going out today."

Sam let out a small sigh as her nurse left. She knew her nurse thought it was a huge favour, her not telling her father that she had gone outside of the palace walls but...she just couldn't find it in herself to care.

Part of her wanted her nurse to tell. Part of her wanted them to know she was defying them. Another sigh left her as her face grew even sadder at her next thought. _"Maybe then they'll realize that I __hate and __oppose what they have in mind for my future..."_

* * *

"Food is delicious," Shawn said as he ate his dinner with his three sons, daughter and wife peacefully at the dinner table after a long and tiring day.

Dean, his middle son smiled as he chewed down the chicken he was eating quickly. "Food tastes extra good after fighting all day," he said and his brothers nodded their heads in agreement and a tense laugh went all across the table.

A small smile formed on Sam's lips to hear her brothers finally relaxing at the dinner table like this. Ever since the war had begun they rarely ever had time to spend together and feel like a family. Moments like these...meant a lot to her.

"You know when food and relaxation will seem even better to you?" the nurse said as she took her place at the end of the table. Dean looked at the nurse with curiosity on his features and everyone else greeted her with the same expression.

She let out a small laugh and smiled as if they already ought to know this before speaking, "When your little sister is married of course!" she said excitedly.

Sameera immediately dropped her spoon back on her plate and felt her smile vanish all at once. Her face fell even more when she heard her father and brothers nod in agreement and then immediately begin to discuss her wedding as the sole topic of the evening. And this time they seemed really, really serious about too. To her horror...more serious than ever before.

"Now would be a good time to get her married," she heard her eldest brother Darren say firmly. "Seeing the danger she's in and everything."

"I second that," she heard, even her last brother David agree that it was time she be let go of from this house.

And as she listened, Sameera could feel her face burning from rage. Didn't ANY of them get how she felt? What they were planning to do to her and how unfair it all was? Just because of THEIR enemy and the potential risk he presented to her, she had to be shipped off from this house right NOW? Even though she had just, barely become of marriageable age just some months ago? Didn't they understand how big of a deal her marriage was?

This was the rest of her life they were talking about! It wasn't a decision that could be taken momentarily. "_But they don't care about that_," Sam thought, feeling hurt, alone and upset. "_All they care about is that I leave now before their enemy gets to me...even if that means I marry a man who isn't meant for me.__ A man who I may never, ever come to love.__"_

Unable to hear them talking about her marriage, treating it like some chore that had to be taken care of right away, Sameera stood up from her chair and left the dining room.

"Sameera?" she heard her mother call from behind and for a moment her feet froze where they were, at the threshold of the room as hope filled her heart that maybe her mother had noticed how much what they were planning was hurting her.

But then she heard her father tell her mother that it was all good and that she had just left because she was shy of hearing about her future husband and then found her mother let out a small laugh and say, "That is why I think she should marry the suitor her brother David has in mind, he did say the boy is looking for a more traditional, homely woman to make his wife."

Realizing that even her own mother wasn't on her side, Sameera moved and stormed straight out of the room.

She couldn't bear it. She couldn't hear about her wedding for one more second. She felt absolutely choked up and suffocated and before she could stop herself she had run down to the courtyard and made her way to the secret area that she had discovered long ago was always left unguarded. To the same she always used when she wanted to go outside.

And in the next moment she had slipped out of the walls of her palace and was out in the quiet midnight where she could no longer hear anyone talking about her wedding.

Taking in a deep breath and then another she tried to calm her anger down but it seemed that her breathing deeply wasn't enough to soothe her. She could still hear them in the back of her mind, talking about her like she was some kind of family treasure to be given away before someone looted it.

She hated how they saw her. She hated it with every fibre of her being. _Almost _as much as she hated the man who was responsible for her being treated like this.

Realizing that she was still thinking about all her problems when she was supposed to be trying to clear her mind , Sameera decided to talk a walk to help. Yes she was outside but the battle had stopped for today and everyone save for the few guards that were guarding the other side of the palace, was asleep.

She was safe and even if she wasn't a hundred percent safe right now she just needed to get away from her palace and her family. It was the only way she would restore her mental balance and let go of her rage without exploding.

Having made up her mind Sameera started walking. Taking slow steps she let the cool night wind fill her lungs and empty her mind. It was nice that despite all the fighting and destruction and blood that happened here daily the air was still clean and pleasant. _"It's just __what__ I need right now," _she thought as she kept walking, quietly embracing the peace of having absolutely no one else around her.

A moment later she thought she heard her nurse screaming out her name. Pausing and listening she became certain it was her shouting at her. She was sure it was to make her get back inside the 'safety' of her house.

Sameera paid the nurse no mind, simply ignoring her and continuing her stroll. She couldn't deal with her right now. Her, or anyone for that matter. She'd get back into her home and take the harsh lecture for going outside gladly once her mind was calm and she felt a little better. Right now all she wanted was to be alone with some peace and quiet.

But instead of getting the peace or quiet that she wanted Sameera's ears were greeted by more of her nurse's screams of her name. And the screams only turned louder and more panicked and she could not understand why.

She was about to turn around and ask what the matter was and why her nurse was screaming so rampantly when she stopped herself, shook her head in a tired manner and then just kept walking.

It was nothing. Her nurse did panic all the time after all, there was nothing to be concerned about. Nothing at all. Everything was just fine.

_"Besides..." _Sam thought, walking a little faster. _"I'm tired of always walking on the line they have drawn for me__," _she told herself, frowning deeply. _"I__ don't always have to listen to them." _

As she was walking along and paying no attention to her nurse suddenly Sam thought she heard another sound. A strange sound but a sound she knew nonetheless. And it sounded like the sounds of a horse neighing softly somewhere near by. Hearing it, Sameera couldn't help but freeze in her tracks.

"Sameera, get out of there!" she heard her nurse scream yet again but the panic in her voice this time was more evident than ever. As if she was really, truly in danger. Telling herself that wasn't true and her nurse was just being her normal paranoid self, Sam was about to turn around and tell her to stop screaming before she woke everyone in the whole region up when she heard more strange sounds.

Sounds that now sounded like the hoofs of a horse beating on ground and she could tell that it was coming closer. Closer and closer.

Closer...to her.

_"What the...what's going on?"_ Sam thought, confused and lost. But she looked up just in time to suddenly catch a glimpse of a man, shrouded in black sitting atop the horse that was nearing her at an alarmingly fast rate.

Her eyes widened and her heart began to race in her chest as she just stood there glued to her spot watching him. All she could see of the man right now was his large, muscular form moving against the black sky like some kind of dark cloud and his eyes that looked like shards of sea-glass that seemed to glimmer even in the pitch darkness of the midnight that surrounded them. And as she stared at him she could only wonder one thing. Who was this man?

Suddenly she heard her nurse screaming for her to run. Confused at why she was saying that Sam stood still on her spot but as he got closer and closer she suddenly noticed that one of his arms were extended out towards her as if reaching for her.

"Run!" she heard another panicked scream tell her and this time she finally listened and turned and bolted towards her home. But he was faster than her on his horse and it didn't take him long to move his horse right in front of her and block her path.

Alarmed and still confused as ever, Sameera stared up at the stranger with apprehensive eyes with only two thoughts running through her startled mind.

Who was he?...And what did he want from her?

And as she kept staring at the dark figure before her with curious eyes she was suddenly told just who he was by her nurse's next scream.

"Run for god's sake! He's your enemy!"

_"Enemy..."_ Sam thought before her breath got stuck in her throat as the memory of the one man her entire family referred to as their enemy came back to haunt her. It was...him they had been warning her against? He was her ENEMY? He was the one her brothers were fighting? The one that was a danger to her if he learned she existed?

_"No it can't be," _she thought gawking at him in confusion as she had expected someone entirely different than this. But her confusion made way for fear and a scream left her when he suddenly jumped off the horse in an elegant dismount and snatched her up with her waist, drawing her up against his chest.

Sameera could feel his body pressing into hers and a goose bump rolled down her spine at the thought of being in her enemy's grasp. She wanted to do something. She wanted to scream or run or even cry but all she could do was stare back at him with wide, stunned eyes as she studied him up close under the light of the stars, quickly realizing even in her scared to death state that... he was the most beautiful man that she had ever seen.

And she found herself asking herself the same question she had asked herself before. He was her enemy? The same enemy who had killed and pillaged and caused the war? The same who had uprooted her life and snatched away her freedom? He was that man? He looked so... innocent.

But all her doubts over his innocence and who he was vanished with within the next moment, with the first words he spoke to her as he held her tight in his grasp and stared at her with intense eyes.

"In all my years of torturing, pillaging and destruction..." he whispered raising a hand and tracing her cheek with the back of his index finger. A light smirk tugged at his lips as his eyes grew darker. "Never before have I seen fear look so beautiful on any face..."

A gasp left her lips at his words and the meaning behind them but he didn't even give her the chance to do anything else but gasp as in the next moment he had picked her up and thrown her over his shoulder. Then within the next second he had mounted his horse again with Sam in his arms and with one, final smirk in her nurse's direction he had ridden off into the night taking her along with him.

Hanging off the front of the horse, Sam watched with wide, horrified eyes as she saw her nurse's screaming form grow smaller and small and her home grow more and more distant. And when the realization that she was being kidnapped by her enemy, by the one man her whole family had been guarding her against for months kicked in she found herself screaming like crazy.

"No! Let me go! Help!" she screamed, struggling to get away even though it was useless. When her screaming at him to release her didn't seem to be working, Sam began to scream for her family's aid. "Father! Brother Darren! Dean! Someone!" she cried, but no one came and soon the place around her became completely foreign.

She couldn't see anything she remembered or recognized. The palace was long gone, the temple, the market...it was all gone and...she had no idea where she was anymore. All she knew was she that she was all alone and unprotected. For the first time in her life...she was on her own.

When the horse finally came to a halt, Sameera moved fast and pulled herself off. Landing in the sand with a thud she pushed herself to stand quickly. And then she did the first thing that came to her by instinct.

She ran.

She had no idea where she was running to nor where she was right now. She couldn't see anything but the dark sky around her nor feel anything but the sand under her feet. She didn't know anything but she knew she had to get away.

The warnings her family had given her about the man who had taken her plagued her memories as she pushed herself to run faster and faster, beyond terrified at what he might do to her if he got the chance.

They had been right, they had all been right all along that he knew about her. That he had been looking for her. That he had been waiting for the chance to get his hands on her and that was why he had been outside her palace tonight, to pick her up and drag her away where he could use her for his insidious purposes.

With those terrorizing thoughts in mind she kept running even though her legs were starting to hurt and it was hard to run in her dress. She kept going even though she could feel the sweat begin to pour down her back making her itchy and uncomfortable. The horrors she had been told about him, the man that was somewhere behind her now made her run like a scared, little girl.

A strangled cry left her when she thought she heard the horse moving again and her frightened state escalated when she suddenly saw a wall, a stone wall cutting her off from running any farther.

Panicked, she turned around, looking for another route to take only to freeze in terror when she saw that he was right there in front of her, sitting on top his black horse and watching her with unblinking eyes. Then a moment later he jumped off the horse and began walking towards her in slow, even steps, his eyes never leaving her form.

Sam's eyes went wide with horror and she stepped backwards breathing hard and desperately trying to stay out of his reach. The fear that was thrumming trough her mind made her feel as if iron chains were attached to her legs as she found it hard to move fast even though he was almost upon her.

All she could do was stumble back limply as she stared at him with all her fear clear on her face. She knew he was her enemy now, there was no doubting it. He was the one, the one man her brothers had been hiding her from, the one her nurse had been warning her against, the one her father wanted her married early because of.

And now he had her in his clutches.

_"What...what is he going to do to me?" _she thought, a dry gulp passing down her throat along with a shiver that roamed her flesh as she watched him just come closer and closer with that same, intent gaze. That same gaze that looked both hungry and predatorial and unlike any she had ever seen anyone look at her with before.

Staring back at him and looking at his face he still didn't look scary to her but all those things she had heard about him, about all those men he had killed ruthlessly just to meet his aims, just for a piece of land...she just couldn't wipe those from her mind.

Her feet kept moving back in slow, uncertain steps while he kept coming closer, never speeding up or slowing down but taking his time to get to her.

His eyes watched her with infatuation as he drank her in with his gaze. He noted how her eyes, big and green seemed like two emeralds and how her crimson hair, although tangled from her ordeal still went down to her waist and how her clothes were sticking to her skin from her rampant run and how even in this darkness her skin appeared as white as the purest snow.

And it didn't take him too long to realize...that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

A sharp gasp left Sam's lips when she realized she was up against the brick wall again and had no where left to run. Noticing that he was distracted as he was right in front of her and hadn't moved to hurt her, Sam let out a small scream before she moved to run left.

But the moment she did that she was left gasping when his hand lashed out, grabbed her arm and pulled her in an embrace. Sameera let out another scream as he tightened his hold around her waist with both arms more and more until she could feel his fingers distinctly pressing into her skin.

Knowing she was trapped as she felt small and fragile in his strong arms and overarching shadow, Sameera felt her body shudder violently as she took deep breaths while staring at him in complete and total fear.

And as she looked at him in panic her mind asked her only one troubling question over and over and over again. What was she going to do? All her family's worst fears had come true. Her enemy...he had her. Oh god, HE had her.

_"What am I going to do?" _she thought as she looked back into his dark eyes unable to even breathe now from the fear that was coursing through her every vein. She knew she couldn't escape. Forget about escaping, she knew she couldn't even get out of the grip he had her in right now.

No, all she could do was whimper and shudder and be afraid as he just stood there clutching her form in a death-grip and eating her up with his eyes.

Knowing her chances were not looking good and knowing she had to do something to help herself before he did hurt her, Sameera was thinking of calling out to her brothers on the top of her lungs in a mad attempt to have them find her, thinking that maybe, just maybe they had followed after her.

But her mouth closed itself on its own a second later and she found herself stopping dead at the next three words from her captor's lips.

"Who are you?"

* * *

...

That's it for now. :D

So this was the idea I had bouncing around in my mind that I didn't know if I should write or not. It was going to be a long oneshot but I had to know first if it was even worth writing and sooo (as I said earlier) I made this chapter as a kinda _**preview**_ for you guys. To see if you'd like it and would want to read more. :)

If this was to be continued while Scam and Sam would be the focus (duh) there would be multiple pairings (I started setting them up here already if you look closely enough :P).

If I write more…just expect lots of twists and things _not quite _being what they seem.

I'm not sure of the format this will take if continued but that's not something to worry about right now lol. First I need to know if anyone even wants any more of this.

Your **feedback and reviews** will _tell me if there should be more_. If no one likes it then I'll just delete this and move on to something else lol. :D

So review if you'd like to,

Thank you!

Cresenta's Lark

**PS: **Updates on chapter fics are coming up really soon! And hopefully also my _delayed _LONGGGGGGGGGGGGG oneshot. Bye for now! :)


End file.
